My immortal
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: Bakura is in love with his best friend Ryou. But we can't always get what we want. Not an actual songfic . What would you do for love ? pleez r & r . first YuGiOh fic...


**I am bored + word pad story YAY! **

**I had some free time I decided to write. **

**I do not own yu-gi-oh. Blah blah blah**

Bakura Ryou Pov 

"What did you want to tell me Bakura?" I ask as I sit beside Bakura

He just sits there with his head down. And just when I think he's about to speak he closes his mouth again.

" I wanted you to know that I won't be able to come over this Saturday. That's all. " Bakura states with false reassurance.

" Oh.. Why not? " I ask as I stand up

" I'm busy, " he states simply

"Well maybe another time " I say cheerfully

And Bakura only shakes his head.

That's weird' I think to myself as he also rises to his feet.

I pull him into a tight hug and giggle.

" I heart you "

" I heart you too, Ryou," he says as he hugs me back equally tight.

And with that he was gone.

Bakura Ryou 's Pov

As I walk away from Ryou I sigh. I do heart him. That little joke can break my heart sometimes. But I need not worry about it today. It'll all be over soon.

I walk up to my apartment building and enter into my bedroom for the last time.

Ryou Bakura's Pov 

" _When you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_And you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have, _

_All of me_ " I sing along to the music.

' My Immortal ' is such a beautiful song. It a lot of ways it …it reminds of Bakura. Because..He has all of me.

Mind, body and soul. I shut off the CD player and sit on my couch. As I go to turn on my television my phone rings

" Mushi, Mushi "

" Ryou, this is Ms. Yamaguchii. I have some bad news. Get to the house as soon as possible. " She says, her voice cracking.

Is she crying? Oh no! Please be all right Bakura!

I high tail my way to Bakura's apartment. His mother and older brother are standing at the doorway. An ambulance sits in the yard.

" Oh no. Please tell me he's all right. Please. " I say pleadingly

" I'm afraid he is gone. He took his own life " she says as her eyes well up with fresh tears.

this ahs to be some sick joke . He can't be dead. He can't!

I run to the stretcher and lift the sheet. And there he is. His eyes closed and lifeless. He's gone.

" He left this note for you . Bakura would have wanted you to read it " his brother Sonja says , handing me the white envelope.

_Dear Ryou, _

_I know this may be awkward for you. But I wanted you to know that I love you. I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same way. I mean …we're friends and I'm a guy… and I know you couldn't stand to be looked at like a freak. And your morals are like modern principals, I suppose. But I didn't care, because I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to love me so much that it hurt. When I saw that girl and you together it would make me sick._

She was… nauseating. You deserved so much better. I used to cry. The way you would so innocently kiss my cheek as you hugged me goodbye. I cherish those and I always will. I would go home and just keep crying. It was the only thing that would make me feel better. Crying and praying so hard for you two to break up. But what then? I would never have a chance. But you did break up, and I was there to dry your tears. A shoulder to lean on. And nothing else. I hated that I couldn't have you. I hated the fact you wouldn't be mine. I hate the fact that I love you so much. I didn't want you to feel responsible for my death. It wasn't your fault. I was failing in school. Life at home wasn't exactly peachy. But I want you to know how much I'll miss you. Aishiteru.

_Always and forever, _

_Bakura Ryou Yamaguchii_

Tears well up in my eyes as I finish the letter. He..he loved me?

Oh cruel world why do you mock me?

I let out a long wail before collapsing in front of his house. The home of my love .the home of my friend , my immortal .

**The end .**

**I know it's crappy but I was bored ….i love Bakura so pleez don't hate for y'know killing him **

**Gomen ! pleeez review and get a cookie ! I do not own the My immortal lyrics 1 **


End file.
